


Timeless Repose

by yamagucci



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other, au???? idk just a drabble, its just like beach stuff, just besties bein buds, uh none of them are in romo btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagucci/pseuds/yamagucci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" I know we've seen a lot of sunsets, but today's puts them all to shame."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless Repose

**Author's Note:**

> ghhghg this was a school thing that ended up becoming kh haha

The three sat, knees brushing against one another's and hands intertwined as the day’s activities settled in their bones and tingled on their skin. Roxas’ eyes slowly slipped shut as he felt Xion rest her head on his shoulder; her smooth, onyx hair lightly tickled the skin on his arm. With his eyes shut, he could hear the faint cry of seagulls and the ocean, desperately kissing the Earth. The wind bit at his chest, eating away at the ocean water remaining from their earlier swim. He smelled the salty air and a small thought of sea salt ice cream from a few hours ago surfaced from the depths of his mind. He felt his best friends’ hands in his and the delicate caress of sand on his thighs, as well as the uncomfortably itchy sand currently occupying some of the space in his swim trunks. He was truly at peace.

A small tap on his knee brought him out of his blissful tranquility. Slowly, he opened his eyes again and was greeted by the most captivating scene. At some point, Xion had also shut her eyes and had ended up dozing off. Roxas gently wiggled his shoulder to wake her. Disoriented and sleepy, she let out a small _‘huh?’_ and looked over to Roxas. She noticed that both he and Axel were looking off somewhere, completely entranced. She moved her drowsy gaze in the direction of theirs and gasped lightly when she finally saw what had snatched their attention, bewitching them in a pleasant spell.

Every shade of red, orange, yellow and pink had bled into the sky like watercolor on fine paper. They had spread, reached, and stretched for as much of the sky as possible, hoping to capture it once and for all. The vast sea mirrored the sky, hoping to become one with it so that finally the Earth and Sky could be together once again. The faint outline of the moon could be seen, its bright glow becoming more prominent as its lover sank away from its reach.

Time seemed to slow as the three watched this spectacle. As viewers, they too were basked in the warm, gentle colors of the sky and ocean. Finally, when the sun was bidding the moon farewell and sending it night wishes, the three squeezed their hands tighter. They felt not only the hands of dearest ones, but also the impression made upon them. Years later, they will remember this day and feel it in their hearts exactly like they had experienced it that day.


End file.
